Kami-sama's Vision
is the one hundred sixty fifth chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred fifty-ninth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of the chapter features the scared face of Kami. Summary Future Trunks says that they cannot leave the second Time Machine where it is, so he puts it into capsule form, then does the same with his. Bulma takes the two eggshells that they found in the Time Machine, and Gohan informs her that they are heading to Kame House. Bulma asks why, and Gohan tells her that the androids are coming after Goku, who is still recovering. Bulma asks why they cannot just beat them up, but Future Trunks tells her that the androids defeated them. She asks if Vegeta went to Kame House as well, but Future Trunks says that he went off on his own. Gohan then notices something, and goes over to look at it, quickly calling Bulma and Future Trunks to come as well. When they arrive, they see what appears to be a giant husk left behind by a molting insect. Bulma asks if there is a cicada that size, Future Trunks says that there is no cicada large enough for that. He then suggests that the insect is what came out of the egg in the Time Machine, and notices that the husk is still gooey, meaning that the insect molted recently. Bulma asks if they are getting a bad feeling about this, and Gohan and Future Trunks indicate that they are. They decide to leave, and Bulma tells Future Trunks to come visit if he has the time. As he flies to Kame House, Future Trunks thinks that none of this makes sense. Meanwhile, the androids have stopped in a rural town so that Android 18 can buy some clothes. She chooses a cowgirl outfit, which she says looks hideous but is the best she can expect from a backwater place. She leaves without paying, and the androids drive off as the store owner bangs on their van. He then calls the police, and soon a police car begin to pursue the androids' van. Android 18 flies out and punches the front of the car, causing it to go off the road into a ditch. On the Lookout, Kami suddenly becomes agitated and asks what that thing is. Piccolo asks what's going on, and if this is related to the Time Machine that Kami mentioned earlier. At the same time, as she flies back home, Bulma hears a news report saying that all contact has been lost with Gingertown. The report continues on to say that an investigative team was sent in, and all of the residents appear to have vanished for unknown reasons. Bulma nervously realizes that Gingertown is very close to where they found the second Time Machine. Appearance Characters *Future Trunks *Bulma *Gohan *Android 18 *Android 16 *Android 17 *Piccolo *Kami *Mr. Popo Locations *Earth **The Lookout Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters